


【Larry Stylinson/fin】Teenage Dirtbag

by SylviA0928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2019/10/11*校园设定*校霸Louis×学霸Harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	【Larry Stylinson/fin】Teenage Dirtbag

Harry Styles像所有传统意义上的优等生一样，一头卷毛尽可能梳理得蓬松整洁，漂亮的绿色眼睛藏在镜片后，最重要的是，独来独往。  
Louis Tomlinson则像所有传统意义上的校霸一样，领带不好好打结只松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，走到哪里都能吸引所有同学的目光，以及毋庸置疑的是，与哥们儿们成群结队地出现。  
青春萌动的女孩子们总会聚在一起分享一些疯狂的想法，作为学校舆论焦点的Louis和他的伙伴们也免不了成为她们闲聊时最常出现的话题。Louis Tomlinson最近跟九年级的Eleanor Calder走的挺近，众所周知Eleanor喜欢那帅哥一年多，前段时间好不容易要到了联系方式，这几天竟然有人看到他们在走廊里闲聊，有人猜测Louis又找到了一个下手的目标，还有人说那只是Eleanor的自作多情罢了。经常跟Louis一道回家的Liam Payne前几天找人把一个漂亮的黑头发混血小哥Zayn Malik堵了，至于具体谈了什么别人不知道，反正Zayn这两天总是跟校霸组同框出现。Niall Horan算得上是那些男生里最容易接触的一个了，大部分的八卦都是从他那里听来的，可惜这个金发爱尔兰人好像看起来智商不太高的样子，你若是想认真地向他打听一些事情，也不知道他是在装傻还是真傻。  
各种各样的谣言和八卦混杂在一起，事实和臆想来回传播，甚至没人知道也没人在乎那些信息是真是假。但是在这些传言之下，没人会想到他们的Womanizer Louis早就跟Nerdy Harry在一起了。  
他们只以为Harry冬天上课也不摘下来的围巾是为了御寒而不是遮挡脖子上的吻痕，也不知道厕所隔间少儿不宜的喘息声来自Louis和一个男人。  
而某些人自认为已经看出了什么不得了的苗头来，至于如何解释他们没有公开的理由，他们觉得Louis害怕在那些他保护不到的地方，可怜的卷毛会被恶意击倒。  
但实际上，原因只是这对恩爱的小情侣不在意那些无聊的rumor而已。

难得没课，Harry在图书馆一楼的自习间抢到一个靠窗的位置，跟一摞书一起度过了轻松愉快的下午。当他完成数学作业合上作业本的时候，一个影子忽得出现在窗前，吓得Harry差点把手里的笔袋撒出去。  
Louis隔着玻璃窗冲他傻笑，他怀里抱着足球，整个人看起来脏兮兮的。惊魂未定的Harry打开了窗子。“Hazza！”Louis一脸兴奋地喊他，浑身冒着热气，单手扒着窗户。“你吓死我了！”Harry笑着埋怨他，上身趴在窗框上，他瞥了一眼远处的球场，猜测Louis是趁着球队训练的空闲时间跑过来找他，“练的怎么样？”  
“今天不怎么样！”Louis吐了吐舌头，“Niall那家伙有些心不在焉，怕不是被哪个小姑娘勾去了魂，不然就是考试要挂了。”“我觉得后一种比较可能。”Harry推测道，“说到考试，你的数学进展如何？”  
Louis这下被戳到了痛处，他低头发出了一声哀嚎：“老天啊，饶了我吧，要是再不过的话Willson小姐绝对会扒了我的皮！”然后他猛地抬起脸来用楚楚可怜的眼神望向Harry，“Harold，Babe，Sweetheart，你要帮我！”  
Harry扑哧一声笑了出来，他满含笑意地与Louis水灵灵的蓝眼睛对视：“你看看你，真是难以想象堂堂校霸竟然会这样撒娇！”他抬手碰碰自己的鼻子下边，Louis这种样子他可招架不住。“好吧，今晚六点我家见，”他故作神秘地放低声音，“你知道老规矩……”  
“绝不迟到，听你的话，专心学习。”Louis做了个发誓的手势，见Harry满意地点了点头后，他咧嘴笑了起来，与卷毛学霸挥手告别，“我爱你，晚上见！”  
“我也爱你，不见不散。”Harry目送着他连跑带颠地奔向足球场，直到Louis的背影模糊成一个白色的小人，他才面带着收不住的笑意关上了窗户。

Harry的晚饭吃的过于快了，Gemma诧异地看着他塞进最后一口食物匆匆离席，严重怀疑他根本没有吃饱：“你确定不再吃点？”“有课后任务还没完成。”Harry敷衍了姐姐一句，转身上楼回到自己的房间。  
Louis不出所料地就蹲在窗口外，他背靠着窗框以一个不是很舒服的姿势斜倚着玻璃，见Harry走了过来，又一次露出了他平日里不会展现出来的痴汉傻笑。  
“蛮准时的嘛！”Harry打开窗子，Louis灵巧地双手一撑就滑了进来：“那是当然，看我学习的热情多高——当然主要还是因为想见你，算起来我俩可是有好一阵子没这么独处了。”说着他一把搂过Harry的脖子，用头蹭他的颈窝。Harry被他搞得痒得直笑，两个人推推搡搡地挪到书桌边，好不容易才停止腻歪开始学习。“好啦好啦你先写着，不会的问我噢，说不定时间充裕的话我还可以帮你找点高水平题目什么的。”Harry从书架上抽出一本书来，准备用它打发时间。村上春树的《奇鸟行状录》，这本书还是Louis送给他的生日礼物。  
他沉浸地读了二十多分钟，偶然一抬头发现Louis面对着作业本愁眉不展。“进展如何？”Harry问道，把脑袋凑过去看。“还好还好，我在思考，嗯嗯……”Louis摆了摆手，“我再尝试一下。”Harry相信以Louis的智商是可以解决这些简单的方程式的，于是他放心地把手里的书翻到下一页。  
又过了二十分钟，Harry隐隐约约觉得屋子里的气氛有些不对劲，似乎有种粘腻的恋爱气息从Louis那里散发出来，逐渐溢满了整个屋子。于是他转眼看了看Louis，对方正单手支着下巴痴痴地看着自己发呆。  
“Lou，Babe你在干什么？”Harry被他看的几乎要脸红起来。Louis猛地回过神来。“啊抱歉我走神了……”他低下头去抓了抓后脑勺支棱八翘的头发，又仔细地整理了一下刘海。  
Harry把Louis的作业本抽了过来，看着满篇的红叉和空白，表情十分复杂。“Mr.Styles，求你带我低空飘过就行。”Louis双手合十，要不是他坐在一个很舒服的转椅里，他绝对会给Harry跪下。“那可不行，”Harry放下小说，坐到Louis身边，“做我的男人，必须满绩通过。”  
所以那天晚上，Louis几乎是恶补般得在男朋友的帮助下完成了整个学期的重修任务，主要是因为奖励丰厚让他充满了对学习的热情——“连续做对三道题可以获得一个亲吻。”Harry说。

而学到太晚的直接后果就是Louis第二天一早的起床失败。  
尽管他以最快速度完成了洗漱更衣抹发胶，叼着面包蹬着滑板以最快速度赶到了学校，还是无法改变他迟到的现状，也无法逆转他不得不接受罚站的结局。  
Louis索性百无聊赖地靠在教室后门外的墙边，心想着如何消磨这一节课的漫长时光，却忽然被一道闪光晃了一下，他抬头循着光源出看去，判断它是从对面教室里射出来的，Harry的班级。  
Harry坐在靠窗边的第二排，隔着听课听到昏昏欲睡的人群冲他抿嘴笑着，Louis看到他的手里攥着一面小镜子。  
“Naughty boy.”Louis冲他做了个口型。  
于是他们两人相视而笑，眼神里是即便冬日暖阳也无可比拟的温柔。  
青春期的爱情果真如此琐碎美好。

-la fin-


End file.
